dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku and Vegeta vs Sonic and Shadow
Goku and Vegeta vs Sonic and Shadow is The sayain Jedi's twenty-sixth DBX! Description DBZ VS SONIC! ''Super Saiyans vs Super Hedgehogs, which transforming, energy blasting, team between the hero and anti-heroes will stand victorious in the end? Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight Shadow and Sonic were seen running through a wasteland when suddenly Goku and Vegeta landed right in front of them! "We heard you two were strong so we challenge you to a fight" Goku said. Sonic replied with "Do we even have a choice". Vegeta looked at Sonic and said one word in a stern voice "No!" Sonic and Shadow then got into their battle stances and The two sayains charged their KI up creating an aura! HERE WE GO! Sonic and Shadow tried using their spin dash attacks on the Sayains but this attempt was futile as Goku and Vegeta easily dodged the attacks. Goku and Vegeta then grabbed the two hedgehogs and started smashing their faces against each other. Sonic and Shadow had enough as they kicked their enemy's arms making them let go of them. Sonic then kicked Goku's leg making him fall onto the ground while Shadow then threw a lunging punch straight at Vegeta's chin launching him into the air. Sonic then jumped into the air to use his spin dash when Goku moved out of the way leaving the hedgehog open for an elbow to the face knocking him back a few feet. Goku then started firing Ki blasts straight at the hedgehog causing an explosion and also launching Sonic straight into a mountain. Shadow flew behind the Prince of all Sayains and started using his spin dash in the stomach launching him onto the ground like a rocket. Goku and Vegeta got together and put their hands behind their backs using their signature attacks the Kamehameha attack and the Big Bang Attack. The two beams of energy went straight towards the emo hedgehog who countered the attacks by using the chaos blast blowing the beams to bits, When the chaos blast came at the two Sayains they barely jumped out of the. The attack destroyed the entire area and caused an explosion so big that it launched the two sayains straight into the ground like two birds who were shot by pellet guns! Shadow saw that they were knocked onto the ground so he jumped into the air and fired a massive barrage of his Chaos Spear at the two sayains, But Vegeta jumps up and knees Shadow to the abdomen, kicked him, and then launches a volley of Energy Bullets. But when the smoke clears, Shadow is gone. Vegeta looked around only for him to be punched in the back launching him a couple of feet. Shadow turned around to see Goku punching him in the face launching miles away. Sonic got up from the crater in the mountain. The hedgehog jumped off the mountain and used his spin dash at Vegeta leaving him open for a fully powered kick to Vegeta's face launching him onto the ground and it also created a massive crater and launching rocks around the area. Shadow punched Goku in the liver stunning him and leaving him open for a fully powered kick launching him straight into a mountain. Goku then fired the Kamehameha attack at Shadow who then used his Chaos Spear starting a massive beam struggle! Goku then boosted his power by turning into his super sayain form This created a yellow aura around him and it also over took the Chaos Spear and also Shadow incinerating him instantly. Sonic got up from the ground and turned into his super sayain form, Sonic landed right in front of Vegeta and turned into Super Sonic Form "Wait you copied us!" Goku said in anger as he landed behind Sonic The Blue Hedgehog replied with "No you copied me!" in a fit of anger. Goku and Vegeta then charged towards Sonic kicking him but Sonic punched the two Sayains in the stomach causing a a shock wave and also launching Goku and Vegeta. Sonic then used his spin dash to hit Goku and Vegeta in the stomach knocking them onto the ground. The two sayains then turned into their super sayain blue forms. Sonic flew towards Goku and Vegeta while he was curled into a ball. The sayains then punched Sonic in the face launching him into the air, Goku teleported above Sonic and then slammed him into the ground creating a massive crater. Vegeta then grabbed the injured Sonic and then punched him in the chest which went though his chest. The Prince of all Sayains then pulled Sonic's chest so hard that it pulled his heart out! Vegeta then threw Sonic's corpse into the air and fired a KI blast at the corpse blowing it into pieces. Goku and Vegeta then flew away from the scene at the speed of light this battle had gone to the sayains! Conclusion And the winner is: Goku and Vegeta! Category:DBZ vs Sonic themed DBX fights Category:The sayain jedi Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Team on Team themed DBX Fights Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Alien vs Animal themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Teenager vs Adult themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Original vs Homage/Ripoff Category:East only themed DBXs